


Safe & Sound

by shahondin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, no angst for a change, thigh fucking, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Yeosang has the biggest crush on one of his roommates, San. He doesn't know how to react when said crush crawls into his bed one night after watching a scary movie.orJongho is the reason Yeosang and San finally get together.





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkhwa/gifts).

> This is Ania's fault.

“Movie night!” Yunho yells excitedly as he pokes his head in Yeosang’s room. “You coming?”

Pulling his headset from his ears, Yeosang turns to Yunho and shoots him a smile. “This episode is over in like,” He glances at his laptop, “3 minutes.” Yunho nods and vanishes from sight as quickly as he appeared. Yeosang shakes his head fondly as he hears Yunho barging into Seonghwa’s room next door, yelling ‘movie night’ on top of his lungs. It’s a miracle the oldest hasn’t taped Yunho’s mouth yet but Wooyoung says it’s only a question of time and no one doubts that.

Yeosang turns his attention back to the anime he was watching but he can barely concentrate on the subs when Mingi joins the yelling that moved from Seonghwa’s room to the living room. Sighing, he shuts the lid of his laptop and stretches in his seat. He has to rewatch those last few minutes tomorrow. 

When he enters the kitchen, San and Hongjoong are busy pouring snacks in different bowls and talking in quiet voices. Yeosang frowns slightly as steps up to the counter and helps Hongjoong to disturb the sweet popcorn. Usually, San is the first to scream about movie night. Why is he so quiet today? It doesn’t sit well with Yeosang. He discreetly glances at San who’s busy sorting gummy bears by color with a pout on his face. 

Hongjoong claps his hands once, pulling Yeosang out of his thoughts in the process, and deems their snack preparations to be complete. They carry the different bowls to the living room where the rest is already lounging on the couch and bean bags on the ground. Well, everyone except Jongho. The youngest stands in front of the TV with a shiteating grin on his face. Right, Yeosang remembers, it’s his time to choose the movie. 

“Thank you for getting together on this lovely evening.” Jongho singsongs once everyone sits. Yeosang scoffs while Seonghwa groans, already fed up with the youngest’s antics. “As you know,” He tilts his head down, the smile becoming evil instantly, “I begged you for months to decide which movie we should watch. However, this apartment is a dictatorship of the hyungs so you never listened to me. But!” Jongho pauses for dramatic effect and Seonghwa starts to massage his temples. “You told me, I can choose if I do the dishes for a month. So endured the hard labour and didn’t give up.”

“Jongho-yah, we all know why you’re allowed to pick today.” Seonghwa groans again, gesturing for Jongho to just start whichever movie he wants to watch.

“But hyung…” The youngest pouts, puppy eyes activated in seconds.

Hongjoong nudges Seonghwa with his elbow and gives him _that look_. Everyone knows better than going against Hongjoong when he looks like _that_. Seonghwa gives in easily and rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry. Go on.”

“As I was saying…” Jongho raises an eyebrow at Seonghwa but the oldest just stares back with a blank expression. “I had to watch uncountable romcoms. I had to sit through the Minions, like, seven times? And Ghibli movies… I can’t even retell their names. I didn’t mind those films, though, they were good.” He nods approvingly into Yeosang’s general direction. “But now, _now_, we’re going to watch something good.” 

Mingi's face falls as if he's only now realising what his roommate planned for them. Jongho turns the TV on, inserts the DVD and makes himself comfortable between Mingi and Wooyoung on the floor. He grabs a bowl of popcorn and presses play while Hongjoong flicks the lights out from his spot on the couch nearby the switch.

The screen is dark for a moment until the first scene starts. Yeosang leans back in his bean bag, stuffing a few gummi bears in his mouth as he watches a group of teenagers sitting around a campfire. They drink, they laugh and the guy wants to kiss the girl but she pushes him away and runs off into the forest. The moment she discovers plastic bags laying next to one of the trees, Yeosang realises they’re watching a horror movie. 

There’s a child’s head falling out of one of the bags and Mingi screams, a high pitched sound that makes Jongho chuckle. The movie resums and, really, Yeosang thinks it’s more interesting than scary. His glance wanders to his friends from time to time. Hongjoong and Seonghwa cuddle on the couch, Hongjoong’s head resting on the older’s chest as he lazily puts popcorn in his mouth and feeds Seonghwa some afterwards. Wooyoung seems relaxed too, his head is tipped back a bit, resting on the couch behind him. Mingi, on the other hand is the whole opposite, he’s tense, obviously expecting another jumpscare any second now even though it’s daytime in the movie and the girl is just talking to her dad. Jongho leans a bit on Mingi, one of his hands abesementely playing with a loose strand on the other’s shirt. Yunho sits right besides Yeosang and bites on his bottom lip in deep concentration. Yeosang can’t make out San’s expression and that worries him a bit. San sits on the other end of the room on a bean bag, his head hangs a bit low so his hair hides his face from sight. But Yeosang clearly sees San’s fingers clenching around the bowl as soon as the background music in the movie changes. 

As the film goes on, however, Yeosang gets invested in it. It’s surprisingly good with interesting plot twists, jumpscares and good acting. As the ending credits roll, Mingi springs up from his spot and laughs nervously. 

"Let's not do this again." He says with a strained smile, his eyes still widened in fright. 

Jongho chuckles once again but doesn't comment as Mingi rants about cute puppies and kittens, practically sitting down on Yunho's lap to keep his mind off the movie.

Jongho, Wooyoung, Hongjoong and Seonghwa talk among themselves about the unforeseen ending, analysing hints that were given throughout the film. Yeosang stands up and quietly collects the empty bowls to put them in the dishwasher. On his way out, his eyes fall on San who sits still unmoving on his bean bag. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Yeosang crouches down beside the other, making San jump in his seat. He looks up with a strange expression that smooths back into a small smile as soon as he recognizes Yeosang. 

"Ah, I'm just tired, I guess." San answers with an obvious fake yawn. He scrambles to his feet and quickly says goodnight, almost running to his and Wooyoung's shared room.

If Yeosang was worried before, he's really concerned now. This isn't typical for San at all. 

-

The rain hits the window in the otherwise quiet room, creating a calming sound. Yeosang pulls the blanket up to his chin, presses his head in the pillow and inhales the freshly washed fabric. He has to ask what kind of detergent Seonghwa uses because it smells really nice. 

He lays on his side, facing away from the door, his cellphone propped in one hand and scrolls through his Twitter feed. There's nothing interesting but he can't sleep just yet. The sudden creak of his door makes him halt though, his thumb hovering over the screen. A quick glance over his shoulder reveals San nervously standing in the threshold. 

"You're still awake?" He asks, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, come in." Yeosang locks his phone and tosses it to the side. He turns on his back and pats the blanket beside him. San steps in, shuts the door and crosses the small room in two steps. He falls on the bed, head next to Yeosang's hip, and stares at the ceiling. 

"Did you know Mingi walked in on Seonghwa-hyung and Hongjoong-hyung yesterday?" San asks in a quiet voice.  
Did he come over to talk about gossip in their friend group? Yeosang doesn't think that's the reason for San's visit but he decides to play along nonetheless.

"We all knew his tendency to forgo knocking on the door before entering one of our rooms would lead to some embarrassing situations sooner or later." Yeosang shrugs nonchalantly.

"Poor boy, crushing on two hyungs that are in love with each other and oblivious to his feelings." San sighs, closing his eyes as Yeosang sits up and threads his fingers through his friend's hair. 

"Maybe, he should tell them. Hongjoong at least." Yeosang muses and, oh the irony. As if he would have the guts to tell his crush about the feelings he harbours for as long as they live together. One year, to be exact. 

"Jongho said he'll do it for Mingi when he doesn't get it over with by Christmas."

"Understandable." Yeosang snorts. "He has to listen to Mingi's whining everyday. Can't flee from his roommate." 

They're quiet for a moment. Yeosang leans a bit forward a looks at San's relaxed face and his slightly parted lip. Is he asleep? His hands still in the other's hair, his eyes focused on San's lips. Yeosang sucks his own bottom lip in his mouth and gnaws on it. It would be so easy to press a peck on San's mouth. Would he taste like the gummi bears his ate? Or toothpaste? 

"I don't want to keep you up if you're tired." Yeosang rips his eyes off San's lips. His friend is staring at him. 

"Uhm," Yeosang answers unintelligible, "It's okay."

"I should go, though. It's late." San rolls out of the bed and looks at the door. Although it's dark, Yeosang can make out San's unsure expression. 

"You could stay. I don't mind sharing my bed." He offers and lifts his blanket in invitation.

"I don't want to bother you…" San whispers, his fingers busy pinching the hem of his t-shirt again.

"Oh come on." Yeosang rolls his eyes and reaches out to grab San by the wrist and pull him onto the bed. The other only resists for a second and gives in, crawling under the blanket. 

They lay down, backs facing each other, heads resting on the same pillow. San is warm and Yeosang wonders if this really was a good idea. 

He shares a bed with Wooyoung, Mingi or Yunho all the time. It's no big deal. Just two friends laying next to each other. 

It's fine, Yeosang tells himself again and again as his hands start to sweat. Just because he happens to have the biggest crush on San doesn't mean he has to freak out now. 

"Goodnight Yeosang." San whispers, carefully shifting so their backs are pressed together.

"Goodnight." Yeosang's voice is hoarse. 

-

He doesn't know how long he lays there, staring at the wall, his heart beating fast. He's wide awake, attention focused on San's even breath behind him and the warmth that surround them. It feels suffocating. He clenches his fingers in the sheets and wiggles his toes nervously. 

Why is San here? Wouldn't he go to his roommate if he needs comfort? He never comes to Yeosang in the middle of the night. He would rather sneak into Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's bed than knock on Yeosang's door. 

These questions float in his head until sleep finally wins and pulls him into dreamland. 

-

Warmth surrounds him like a comfortable cocoon. Yeosang presses his face deeper into the pillow and sighs contently. His eyelids are still heavy with sleep and his brain not working properly yet so he decides to go back to sleep. That is until he notices the puff of breath on the back of his neck. He tenses, eyes flying open. What the- 

_San._

The memories of last night rush back to his mind in a matter of seconds. Now he's painfully aware of the arms encircling his waist and San pressed against his back with his face nestled in Yeosang's neck. 

His heart beats up to his ears. With slightly shaking hands, he tries to peer the other's arms off so he could slip out off bed. But as soon as he takes one of San's hands in his and pulls, San tightens his hold and interlaces their fingers. He mumbles incoherent words, his breath fanning under the collar of Yeosang's sleep shirt. He shudders, heart stopping for a second before it picks up its frantic speed again. 

_What should he do?_

Yeosang decides to do nothing at all so he lays there, freaking out internally. 

Minutes pass but they feel like hours until San shifts behind him, pressing himself even closer.

Yeosang's heart skips another beat. There's something poking at his back, dangerously low, just above his ass. 

_Oh God._

All of Yeosang's blood rushes to his face. Well, maybe not _all of it_ but he better not think about where the rest of it went.

He tries to slide his hips a bit forward, out of San's reach, but it's like he has a magnet somewhere in his body because San simply follows. Yeosang has nowhere to go now, squished between the wall and his friend, so he has no other choice but accept his fate. 

Or so he thought.

The Lucky Star opening cuts through the silence, steadily increasing in volume with every passing second. Yeosang quickly looks around for his phone to shut off his alarm but it's nowhere to be found. San stirs, finally waking up, and groans, pressing both hands to his ears. 

Freed from his position of a human plushie, Yeosang props himself up on his arms and looks through the small cleft between his bed and the wall. Of course, his phone fell to the floor and he can’t reach it. His alarm reaches maximum volume, the opening starting from the beginning again, while Yeosang reaches for his phone with difficulties. When he finally gets a hold of it, he shuts his alarms off without even looking at the screen and shoves his phone under the pillow. 

The following silence is balm for his ears. He flops down on the bed again, this time on his back, and glances in San's direction. The other is hidden under the blanket he pulled over his head but Yeosang knows he's awake judging by his breathing. 

Yeosang clears his throat. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Who even sets an alarm for sunday morning?" San whines loudly, obviously displeased.

Instead of answering, Yeosang giggles, patting the tuft of hair sticking out from under the blanket. 

They lay in silence for a few moments but it's not awkward, thankfully. 

"Thanks for yesterday." San mumbles eventually, his voice muffled by the blanket.

"You're welcome." Should he ask why San was so tense the night before? He contemplates it for a moment, his hand massaging San's scalp. "Did something happen?"

San tenses under his hand, then exhales loudly and shrugs. At least Yeosang assumes the slightly moving blanket is due to his friend’s raised shoulders. 

"Sani…" He ruffles the other's hair until San groans and gives in.

"Wooyoung snores. Gets on my nerves sometimes." 

Yeosang scoffs and ruffles San's hair again, more violently this time.

"Okay, fine! The movie was fucking scary and I couldn't handle it!" San huffs out, his hair disappearing as he slips lower. 

Yeosang thinks about his next words for a moment. "Why didn't you go to Wooyoung though?" His voice is careful, soft. 

San doesn't answer for a while. The silence stretches and Yeosang fears he went a step too far. He's about to apologise and change the topic when San speaks again, his words rushed out and muffled so Yeosang doesn't understand anything.

"San, I can't hear you when you're talking like this." Yeosang keeps his voice light but the fear that he overstepped still lingers. 

"I said", San folds back the blanket, his eyes meeting Yeosang’s as he speaks his next words, "I wanted to be comforted by you because I like you." 

"You like Wooyoung too." Yeosang states, confused. 

"No, you dumbass. I _like_ like you." San pulls the blanket over his head again but not quick enough so Yeosang can see his flushed red cheeks.

_Oh._

"You like like me?" Yeosang's voice is hoarse, his throat closing up. 

San doesn't move and Yeosang has a hard time processing what he just heard because it doesn't make any sense. His crush liking him back? Yeah, that doesn't make sense at all.

"San?" He nudges the unmoving lump. "Please look at me?"

"So you can tell me that you don't see me as anything more than a friend and that you hope we still can be friends and say that it doesn't have to be awkward, that you're cool with it but, like, not returning my feelings?" San rushes out without taking a breath and finishes with a scoff. 

Yeosang sits up and pulls at the blanket but his friend seems to grip at it too and prevents him from snatching it away. "San, come on." He complains and pulls harder.

"No!" 

Yeosang swears under his breath and lets go of the fabric. He pushes the blanket still covering his legs to the side and swings one leg over San's hip so he's hovering over him. Without hesitation, he grabs the blanket again and pulls with one, quick motion. 

San looks everywhere but at Yeosang, his face is red and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

"San…" Yeosang tries to get the other to look at him. "Sani…" His voice is quiet, barely audible. "Please…"

San tilts his head, hesitantly looking at Yeosang. 

"I like you too, idiot." Yeosang breaths. Now it's his time to blush.

"Oh." San's mouth hangs open, Yeosang chuckles at the sight.

"Yeah." He pokes San's cheek. 

"So we're both liking each other." San states, looking a bit lost. 

They stare at each other, unmoving.

San's messy hair is spread out on the mattress, his cheeks still flushed and his mouth didn't close for some minutes now. 

Yeosang doubts he looks any better. 

"So… we're cool?" San asks, uncertain.

Yeosang leans down while propping his arms on either side of San's head. Their noses brush. There’s white noise in Yeosang’s ears, his heart hammers in his chest. San's eyes widen comically and his breath hitches. Yeosang gulps and closes the distance between their mouths in a swift movement.

Soft. San's lips melt onto his, responding to the careful press of Yeosang’s mouth.

Yeosang cups the other’s face, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks while he deepens the kiss, his tongue nudging San who opens his mouth easily, letting Yeosang in. 

San sighs into the kiss. He grips Yeosang's t-shirt, pulling him closer, until their chests are pressed together.

Yeosang moans, his hands stroking down the side of San's face, his throat, his chest, until they reach the hem of his shirt. He slides his hands underneath, his fingers teasing the soft skin of his belly. 

"Yeosang…" San breathes against the other's lips, raising his hips until they press against Yeosang's, clutching his t-shirt in his hands as he grinds up in frantic speed.

“San, baby, calm down.” Yeosang murmurs in San’s ear, kissing the spot right behind it. San takes a deep breath and wills his hips to slow down. He sighs, sagging down on the mattress again as Yeosang trails kisses down the side of his throat to his neck and farther down to the dip of his collarbones. 

Yeosang leans back, inspecting the mark he just sucked onto San’s skin with a pleased smile, and then locks into the other’s hooded eyes. “Is this okay?” It’s a bit late to ask but he does it anyway. 

“Do I look like this is not okay?” San laughs breathlessly and rolls his hips up one more time to let the other feel how okay he is. Yeosang smiles fondly and brushes San’s hair out of his face. It’s like all the rush leaves San at once as he closes his eyes and sighs.

“You comfy?” Yeosang still strokes San’s hair while the other nods.

“Still have that little problem down there.” San raises an eyebrow without opening his eyes and Yeosang is deeply impressed by that skill.

“Direct as always.” He scoffs but moves into action again, sitting back on San’s thighs, and pulls the other’s shirt all the way up and out of the way with his help. It lands somewhere on the ground, Yeosang doesn’t care, his gaze is trained on San’s lean body. It’s not the first time he sees him shirtless but the context is completely different. 

San starts to squirm under Yeosang’s intent eyes and pouts. “Can you please _do_ something?”

His impatient mewl pulls Yeosang out of his daze. He furrows his brows and tilts his head slightly to the side. “What do you want me to do though?” God, he’s so clueless. Sure, he’s not a virgin but that doesn’t mean he has lots of experience either.

“Just… I don’t know.” San looks up and shrugs. “What you did felt pretty good.”

Yeosang nods and leans down again to catch San’s lips in a deep kiss. This time, San opens up immediately and welcomes the other’s tongue with a quiet moan. Yeosang’s hands find purchase on San’s hips as he slots one leg between the other’s thighs and grinds down experimentally. The reaction comes straightway, San arches into the press of Yeosang’s erection against his and moans louder. Encouraged, Yeosang rolls his hips in a steady pace, moving his hands lower to grip San’s thighs and hold him still.

San breaks the kiss, throwing his head back in pleasure. Yeosang doesn’t hesitate before he slides his mouth against the other’s throat again and sucks.

“Yeo_sang_-” San’s stutters out a high pitched moan as Yeosang adds more pressure, his fingers digging into the other’s thighs. “I don’t- Wait-” 

Yeosang stops immediately and lowers San back on the bed, smoothing his hands up his sides as his friend catches his breath. 

“I want to try something.” San props himself up on his elbows and gulps. “If you want to too…”

Instead of answering, Yeosang pulls San closer by his neck and molds their lips against each other. Who’s the desperate one now? San laughs into the kiss but indulges the other and nips on his bottom lip teasingly. Yeosang is short on breath but that doesn’t stop him from kissing San senseless. When they break apart after minutes, both pant heavily.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Yeosang blinks at San, his lips feel swollen and he’s pretty sure a mixture of his and San’s saliva sticks on his chin. 

“Wooyoung told me about this…” San sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to gnaw on it. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want, though.”

Yeosang smiles assuringly so San takes a deep breath, blushing before he even opens his mouth to mutter the next words. “You could use my thighs?”

The white noise is back. Yeosang stares at San, unable to process the other’s request.

“Yeosang? Babe?” San waves one hand in front of his friend’s eyes, his gaze more worried than nervous now. 

“You want me to… With your thighs?” Yeosang stutters out, eyes still wide and unmoving.

“Why are you so sexy in one moment and so painfully awkward in the next?” San whines, hiding his face behind his hands. 

Yeosang ignores the other for a moment to think about his suggestion. He imagines San’s milky thighs, glistening with Yeosang’s precome as he thrusts between them. 

Without warning, he presses San back down on the bed and hooks his thumbs in the other’s sweatpants to pull them and the boxer shorts down in one, quick motion. San squeaks but Yeosang shoves his tongue into his friend’s mouth to stifle it. Yeosang runs his slightly trembling hands up and down San’s frame, groaning into the kiss as he feels San’s bare erection pressing against his clothed one.

San yanks at the other’s shirt, pulling it up so Yeosang has to break the kiss for a second to practically rip it off. He lunges right back on San’s already bruised mouth and takes off his own sleeping pants and underwear. As soon as the last piece of fabric falls to the ground, Yeosang grinds down and, _wow_, this feels even better than earlier. San has a borderline painful grip on Yeosang’s hair as he seeks friction, moving up to meet the other’s thrusts. 

“Please-” He sighs into the kiss, loosening his grip a bit. 

Yeosang hums and breaks the kiss to take a deep breath before he stills his hips and leans his forehead on San’s. “You’re beautiful, baby.” He whispers and earns a light shove against his shoulders.

“You’re such a sap.” San chuckles but preens under the compliment nonetheless. 

Twisting away from his friend, Yeosang reaches over to his bedside drawer to extract a small bottle of lube he keeps there. He leans back again, presses one more sweet kiss against San’s lips before he sits back on his heels. 

“Can you?” He asks and gestures at the other’s legs still resting under him. San nods and they shift around until San’s thighs are on either side of Yeosang’s hips.

“God, this is embarrassing.” San groans and looks at the ceiling. Yeosang can’t disagree so he says nothing and lays the bottle of lube down nearby. His eyes rake down San’s body, taking in the flushed skin, the quick rise and fall of the other’s belly, the leaking, red member resting on San’s hip bone. Yeosang licks his lips and traces a curious finger along the underside of San’s dick. The other gasps, hands flying the Yeosang’s upper arms.

“Don’t tease.” San’s voice wavers. He looks so wrecked.

“Sorry.” Yeosang flashes a small smile and picks up the bottle of lube again to coat his hands with the lubricant. He warms it for a moment but San’s impatient wiggling makes him proceed faster than he would’ve liked. Next time, he’s going to not give in to San’s pleads instantly.

_Next time._

San startles at the feeling of the still rather cold lube slathering his thighs. Once Yeosang is sure the thighs are slippery enough, he spreads the rest lube on his member and wipes his hands off on the sheets. He grabs the back of the other’s knees to lift his legs up. San lets his ankles rest on Yeosang’s shoulders and presses his thighs together. 

“Ready?” Yeosang breathes, his voice quiet but San hears him regardless and nods frantically.

Yeosang exhales and oh so carefully presses the tip of his erection against the slit between San’s thighs. He slides between them easily and inhales sharply at the feeling of tight, wet heat surrounding him.

“Move, please, move.” San moans, his fingers clutching the sheets as his eyes screw shut.

And who is Yeosang to deny San any of his wishes? He sets a slow and steady pace, making himself familiar with the incredible feeling of San around his throbbing dick. He presses kisses to San’s knees, his hands restlessly stroking the side of his friend’s thighs until he slips them underneath his lower back to lift him off the bed. 

The new angle allows him to press their members together with every thrust and San loses it. He throws his head back, and hiccups one moan after another. 

“You’re doing such a good job, sunshine.” Yeosang murmurs, panting as he leans forward. The movement causes San’s legs to press against his stomach, trapping their dicks in between. 

San thighs shake violently with the effort to hold still and squeeze every so often. He won’t last long but neither will Yeosang. He leans back a bit so San’s legs follow and reveal their dripping members. Yeosang curls his fingers around San’s dick, stroking him in time with his quick thrusts. San lets out a needy gasp, holds his breath for a second and releases himself all over Yeosang’s hand and his own belly.

Yeosang watches him until the last drop of cum drips down. San is a mess but still so, so beautiful. 

“Baby…” He breathes, his voice hoarse. 

Yeosang looks right into San’s soft eyes and revels in the feeling of heat and wetness around him. He finally lets go and thrusts erratically. San squeezes his thighs one last time and Yeosang cums with a sharp intake of breath. He stills, his release mixing with San’s on the other’s stomach. He carefully lowers his friend again, taking his ankles and lay them down on the messy sheets. 

San lets his eyes flutter shut as Yeosang grabs his t-shirt to wipe him clean. He hisses when Yeosang reaches his sensitive thighs but melts into the lingering kiss the other presses onto his lips to distract him. 

Once Yeosang deems them clean enough, he lays down next to San and pulls him into a hug. San shifts closer and turns to his side to molt his body against Yeosang’s. 

“That was incredible.” He laughs, his voice still rough.

Yeosang hums and caresses San’s face, pecking the tip of his nose. They definitely have to talk about this, about them, but he’s way too comfortable and fucked out to have this conversation right now.

San seems to think otherwise, though. “Sangi, what are we now?” He looks as unsure as last night. Yeosang can’t stand this expression on his friend’s face so he kisses him again, soft and sweet.

“We like each other so we should be boyfriends.” He shrugs because, yes, it’s that easy and, no, he really doesn’t have the strength for a long talk.

“Oh.” San is surprised but his wide eyes crinkle a second later. “Well, boyfriend,” Yeosang snorts at San’s cheesy voice, “I’m glad.”

Yeosang hums and presses his face in San’s hair. He could fall asleep instantly if it wasn’t for San poking his stomach. He swats at his boyfriend’s fingers but San doesn’t relent and teases Yeosang until the other groans and lets his face fall on the pillow.

“You know,” San gets serious and absentmindedly plays with Yeosang’s fingers, “I was really scared yesterday. I hate those kind of movies.” He makes a face and shudders. “But as soon as I was next to you I felt safe and secure… I always do.” San whispers the last part.

Yeosang strokes his back encouragingly so San continues talking. “I can be myself around you. I don’t have to pretend to be happy and outgoing all the time. And shit, I’m afraid, Sang. I never felt that way.”

Not knowing how to response, Yeosang cups San’s face and brushes his thumbs over his cheeks. “But that damn movie and Wooyoung convinced me to finally act on these feelings.” San ends, melting into Yeosang’s touch.

“We should thank Wooyoung and Jongho then.” Yeosang hides his yawn in the pillow and San giggles. 

“Go back to sleep, Sangi. We talk some more later.” This time, San is the one to press light kisses on his boyfriend’s forehead and cheeks.

“Kay.” Yeosang mumbles, his eyes already shut. He feels San resting his head on his chest as he drifts off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write an oneshot for the first person that guesses which movie they're watching~
> 
> Talk to me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/neomuyoo) !


End file.
